The New Captain
by War-Torn Soldier
Summary: In this story, Captain Ben Price retires after getting out of the hospital, leaving Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish to command the 22nd SAS Regiment. Soap is assigned his first mission as Captain. CHAPTER 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

This is a story about Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish off of Call of Duty 4; Modern Warfare after the events that occurred in the last level.

Please Read and Review.

Soap has rose to the rank of captain of the 22nd SAS Regiment. Ben Price was extremely injured after the events that occurred in their last mission. He was in the hospital for about three months. After he was released from the hospital, he decided to retire. And that's how Soap became the Captain of the 22nd SAS Regiment.

Since Soap was now captain, he would have to lead his soldiers through missions. And right when he and the rest of his regiment got out of the hospital, he was assigned a mission. Poor Soap never gets a break, and that always upset Soap.

However, Soap quickly got over never getting a break when he was riding a helicopter to a drop-off point at 12:00 P.M. After a few hours of riding in the helicopter, Soap heard the pilot say, "Jump!" The helicopter was actually medium-sized and was pretty quiet. It was at a pretty high-altitude as well.

Soap and a six-man squad of SAS followed orders and jumped out the open hatch to their side. Upon jumping, they all activated their parachutes. They descended downwards with their parachutes flowing in the wind. It only took them a few minutes to reach the ground. When their feet made contact with the gravel road underneath them, they quietly pulled off their parachute and threw it behind large thick plants. Then they made sure they didn't lose any of their equipment during the drop. Everyone's equipment was in the right place. Finally they all took out their firearms and walked down the gravel trail they landed on. Thick trees, bushels, and other plants surrounded the trail as well as a few babbling creeks. Birds stayed perched on branches and crickets chirped throughout the night.

The environment seemed quite, and strangely peaceful. But that peace was soon disturbed as the sound of an engine filled the air.

Soap raised his hand, making everyone stop dead in his or her tracks. Then he moved his hand to the side, and everyone dived to their side. Their bodies hit the gravel trail, and then they rolled into the thick underbrush by the trail.

Everyone was wearing camouflage combat clothing and body armor, so they blended in with their surroundings.

The sound of the engine became louder and closer, and eventually headlight could be seen in the distance. A truck came speeding by the SAS Squad, ripping through the gravel that paved the road. Luckily the two drivers were not paying any attention to the thick forest around them. The SAS Members were not detected.

Soap slowly crawled out of the underbrush onto the gravel trail. He jumped to his feet and got in a crouching position. He raised the G36C he had, pulled his night-vision goggles over his eyes, and observed his surroundings carefully.

There were no sounds of footsteps, and there weren't any hostiles appearing on the night-vision.

Soap waited for another minute of two. Then he raised his hand and pointed forward. All of his soldiers rolled out of their hiding spots, and rose to their feet.

After a few minutes of walking down the trail, the SAS Squad reached a fork in the road. Soap quickly gripped a radio strapped to his torso, and pressed a button on the radio's side.

As he hears static, he said into it, "Command. This is Captain Soap MacTavish. We have come to the rendezvous point and are awaiting the other squads."

"Copy that. They should arrive soon. Remember they have more distance to travel because they were dropped off farther away. Just stay where you are and wait for them."

"Roger. Soap out."

Soap pulled a switch on his radio and turned it off. He announced to his squad, "Alright. Listen up. The other SAS should be on their way. Until they arrive, we are going to wait here for them. Fire upon any hostile you see."

With that said, everyone took firing positions in behind the large trees and thick bushels,

Ok. That's it for this chapter. I will try to update soon.

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. This is Chapter 2 to my story The New Captain. Enjoy. And Please Red and Review.

After a seemingly long thirty minutes, Soap saw on coming people. He took out binoculars and zoomed in on them. They weren't any hostile troops. They were fellow SAS Soldiers.

Soap got out a small flashlight and started flickering it on and off, signaling that they were SAS as well. He then proceeded out of his firing position in a ditch and approached the squad of SAS that arrived.

"Ok. Remember our mission. We head up to the large guardhouse up this gravel path, then we follow the gravel path from the guard house to our objective. We are here freezing our asses off in Russia north of the Volga River because we have to capture Leonid Bulshavik in the Ultra-nationalist base that's located here. Keep it quiet. Only return fire if you are fired upon. Follow me." Soap ordered.

Every one of the SAS nodded. Then Soap raised his firearm and proceeded down the gravel path to their left. 

Leonid Bulshavik was the new leader of the Ultra-nationalist since the death of Imran Zakheav. The Ultra-nationalist was not completely abolished. They suffered immense losses, but there were still some Ultra-Nationalist left. In fact, they were fighting back even harder because of the death of Imran Zakheav and the casualties they faced.

It seemed the Ultra-Nationalist was going to face more casualties, since the SAS squad had made good progress down the road and were almost there. However, they heard the footsteps and conversations of approaching Russians. 

Soap and his squad quietly rolled into thick under brush. It concealed them since their clothing was camouflage. The Russian Ultra-Nationalist walked by the SAS Soldiers. Entangled in the under brush without detecting them.

After the Russians were out of hearing range, the SAS crawled out of their hiding spot. And proceeded down the path.

After they had traveled down the path, they eventually saw a structure silhouette on top of a hill in the horizon. 

Soap and his squad stopped in their tracks and took cover. Soap took out his binoculars again. He pressed them against his eye sockets and zoomed in on the building.

There were four guard towers, two in the front of the house and two in the back. Each tower contained two armed Russian Ultra-Nationalist soldiers. Ultra-Nationalist soldiers also made patrols around the building. Crates of supplies were piled up outside and vehicles were parked outside the building as well.

Soap counted fifteen guards outside the building, and he saw about five guards inside the windows of the structure. Soap assumed there would be about twenty-five guards in all at the building.

Soap mapped out his position and was trying to choose the best attack tactic. Woods except for the gravel path leading up to it surrounded the house. Possums, Raccoons, and other nocturnal animals scurried about through the leave-covered ground making noise. Soap decided to use that to his advantage.

He was going to proceed through the wooded area around the house to the back of it. Then they were going to take out the guards in the guard towers and any hostile infantry already there. After that, Soap planned for his squad and he to head into the house. Then he planned to order half of his squad to secure the entrances while the other half cleared the building of any hostiles. 

That was Soap's plan, and hopefully it would work. Soap put the binoculars up, and pointed forward. He and his squad cautiously walked as quietly as they could through the wooded area towards the back of the building.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I will try to update soon.


End file.
